


Reddie As Parents

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - They Don't Forget, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Are Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lawyer Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Past Child Abuse, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Protective Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Anon wanted another parent! Reddie fic, here it is! ❤
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak x OC, Eddie Kaspbrak x Richie Tozier x OC, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier x OC
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Reddie As Parents

**Author's Note:**

> @Kaspbrak-Tozier-Reddie on Tumblr
> 
> I was going to make this an angsty fic with Pennywise but I chose not to. 
> 
> This does jump around the time a bit.

Just before the Fall of '95, Richie and Eddie got together. It was a long time coming. Their flirting had gotten to a point where the Losers were fed up with it. It eventually took Stan and Ben locking them in Bill's bedroom and wouldn't let them come out until they had admitted their feelings. 

"Stan, you piece of shit! Let us out, you mother fucker!" Richie had yelled. He pounded on the door and shook the handle, but no success; still trapped in his best friend's bedroom.

"Ben! Don't stoop to Stan's level! You're better than this!" Eddie yelled trying to reason with Ben.

Stan and Ben didn't listen to the pleas, on the other side of the door. It only took Richie & Eddie getting tired of trying to convince the pair to let them out. 

But a few years later, Richie and Eddie are thrilled that Stan and Ben had forced them into that room. At 30 years old, the couple is now happily married and have been for 2 years. Richie had a successful radio show, 2 Netflix standup comedy specials and was on SNL for a few years. Nobody could ever imagine that the Trashmouth, from a small country town, could make it to stardom. His friends all thought his humour was not funny and wildly inappropriate. Eddie, though, believed in him and that was all he ever needed.

Having completed an Arts degree and a Business degree in 6 years, Richie started his radio station, 'Trash That Talks'. As he started to gain popularity, Richie was getting calls on interviewing comedians. Eventually, after interviewing Andy Samberg, Richie was asked to audition for SNL. "Babe! You'll never guess what happened?!" Richie screamed as soon as he got to his and Eddie's shared apartment.

"What? Did David Bowie come into the studio?" Eddie asked.

"No. Although, I wish he did!" Richie replied. "I was asked to audition for SNL."

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Eddie quickly grabbed the 'special occasion' bourbon out of the alcohol cupboard and poured them each a glass. "Here's to success!" Richie laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

Eddie, on the other hand, is a lawyer and practises family law. Richie had always thought that Eddie would go into a medical field. But Eddie didn't want to go down a path that would make him 1) miserable, and 2) make his mother proud. Law was something he had been interested in ever since he had researched types of abuse. Since finding out about psychological abuse, Eddie realised that he had been abused all his childhood. He wasn't sick, nowhere near it. It made him want to help kids like him more. No child should have to live in fear. 

When Eddie explained his reasoning behind the change in major, to Richie, when they started college, Richie was beyond proud. Defeating that damn clown, back in the Summer of '89, had made Eddie stronger and more courageous. He called his mother out on her bullshit; those goddamned pills. And as soon as he turned 18, he took himself to a different doctor to get tested for everything that people in his life claimed he had. Eddie read the results and found out that he didn't have asthma or allergies and no illnesses; he was healthy. 

*

But now that they're successful in their jobs and at a good place in their marriage, the pair had started talking more and more about children. With many new ways of having children, Eddie and Richie took time out of their busy schedules to sit and research. Eddie constructed a 'pro and con' list on his huge whiteboard. He wiped all his completed work objectives off for a, soon to be, large list.

"Adoption takes the lead, once again!" Richie roared. Truth be told, adoption wasn't their first choice but it was the safest and cheapest method of having children. 

"I still think an egg donor, it has one more con, I know ... " Eddie trailed off and stared at the board.

"I'm happy with whatever. How about we don't think about it for a week or two, then come back and make the decision then?" Richie suggested. Nobody knew how smart Richie is, except for the Losers. Everyone just thought that Richie never studied or paid attention in class. He was always ending up in detention for throwing paper or talking back to teachers. Yet, he still came out as valedictorian.

He was called out for cheating on several occasions, having to resit multiple exams. But crushed them, nonetheless, proving everybody wrong. He was accepted into Princeton, Harvard and Yale on academic scholarships but chose NYU, to be with Eddie. 

Even though he was smart, Richie was impulsive and never looked at the logical side of serious situations. Even if it annoyed Eddie sometimes, he was thrilled that Richie wanted to give him time to think things over.

But a very considerable thought came into Eddie's mind. "You know, using an egg donor would be better. There would be a decrease of legal action if a parent or parents want their child back," Eddie mumbled. Why didn't he think of the legal consequences sooner?! That's a deal-breaker in Eddie's books. Even though they wouldn't have to hire a lawyer, Eddie didn't want that level of stress. He'd have to gather his evidence and seeing what his clients go through ... Yeah, he didn't want that. It's unwarranted.

Next thing Eddie knew, he was sitting down at Richie's desk researching 5 star rated places for egg and sperm donors and surrogacy. Both men knew that they would have to wait 9 months but this way they get a son or daughter that looks like one of them.

**** **** ****

9 months later, Melinda, their egg donor, gave birth to a girl that shared similar facial features as Richie. "Awe, look how cute she is," Richie cooed.

"She's gorgeous!" Eddie replied and ran a hand over her head while Richie held her. 

"We've got to keep her in for a few days," the doctor said, "just to make sure that nothing's wrong." Richie and Eddie nodded and bid Melinda one final thank you and they followed the doctor down to the nursery with their daughter, Spencer Beverly, in Richie's arms.

"Think Bev will flip?" Richie asked.

"I hope so," Eddie replied. The doctor took the infant from Richie's arms and placed her in a cot. The two men stood outside of the nursery looking at their gorgeous baby girl. "Bev and Stan as godparents?"

"Yeah, I think so." Richie tore his eyes from Spencer, "I think they'd like that very much."

The obvious choice would've been Ben for the godfather but Richie and Eddie wanted their two best friends. Since Bev was the only girl, Eddie picked her. Just to follow tradition, for once. Richie chose Stan because he was his first-ever friend, so it sort of made sense. Stan was the first person that Richie came out to. Stan had smiled and hugged Richie for the first time since elementary school. 

*

Later that day, Richie and Eddie were placed into a private room with Spencer, a nurse was to be in the room once every hour to check the baby. Now that they had the room, Richie and Eddie told the Losers that they could come to the hospital. As it turned out, all 5 of them were in the waiting room.

"You guys can come in," Richie said as 5 people stood in the doorway, eagerly waiting. Bev pushed through the crowd of men and immediately took the infant girl from Eddie's grasp.

"What's this cutie's name?" Bev asked.

Richie and Eddie looked at each other and smirked knowingly. "Spencer Beverly Tozier," the new parents said in unison. Bev smiled, as tears pooled in her eyes and pulled the girl closer to her chest. 

No one, at that moment, knew that Ben was filming.

"Her godparents are Bev and Stan," Richie said and uncharacteristically, Stan makes a choked noise. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, it was the ever first sound that had ever come out of Stan's mouth in years. The tall curly-haired man took a few reluctant steps forward, with embarrassment for the strangled squeak that he just released. 

Nobody thought they'd see the day that Stan spoke, especially since that godforsaken clown. That clown had fucked with them in more ways than imaginable. Bev and Stan suffered the worst. Bev got caught in the deadlights and Stan almost being eaten alive.

Stan had shown no emotion since then and became suicidal. His parents didn't help, refusing to believe that their son was mentally unstable and was in the need for suicide prevention. The losers all chipped in to be there for him. But he never used their friendship, showing the lack of trust that he had after they left him in the tunnels.

Stan barely spoke after that, always looked blankly. 

"Why me?" The voluntary mute mumbled as tears still flowed down his cheeks.

"You're my best friend Stan. Have been since kindergarten," Richie replied. Stan choked up again and started to sob.

Ben captured the golden moment of Stan's strangled cry and holding a baby. He still managed to hide the camera. It was a sign of true friendship that Richie rarely ever showed. But when it came to Stan or Eddie, Richie was at their mercy, making sure both were safe and okay.

"Thank you, thank you, Richie." 

That was the beauty of Richard, even though he acted like a dick half the time, he cared for his friends. Richie was the only one that didn't offer Stan their open arms because he knew he wouldn't take it. It was because of that, that Stan sat with Richie on the outskirts of town, saying nothing. Richie let him quietly cry and then sit in silence for several hours. It happened every Saturday, even if Richie was hungover as fuck, from his Friday nights of weed/drinking, with Bev. No matter what. 

"Stan, you're the bravest out of all of us," Bev said. "You deserve this." The young man looked down at his goddaughter and smiled. Ben zoomed in, not only capturing Stan's smile but also Richie's proud and loving expression. 

**** **** ****

4 years later, the boys had a second child, one that looked like Eddie. Mike filmed, this time, with the permission of Richie and Eddie, capturing the happy moment. The couple's 3-year-old daughter sat on the hospital bed, with the tiny infant boy in her arms. Just like last time, they had a private room so that they weren't clogging up the hallways or public room with 8 people in it.

"Shall we?" Eddie asked his husband.

Richie hastily took the camera from Mike and continued to film the 5 people in the room. "Want me to say it, babe?" Richie asked Eddie. The lawyer nodded his head. "Stanley Michael William Tozier." And on film, Mike, Stan and Bill dropped their jaws. "Benny Boy and Bill are his godparents." As they quickly processed the news, all four men, smiled. 

"Want to hold him?" Spencer piped up. "Uncle Stan?" 

"Sure, Spence," Stan whispered and took the handsome boy. 

Eddie and Richie sat on the bed with their daughter in between them, giggling as she watched her Uncle Bill made silly faces at her brother. The two loved parenthood, Richie spent the most time with Spencer as Eddie worked most days at the office. But as soon as the two had planned to bring a 2nd child into the world, Eddie wanted to make some changes before they went off to school. 

Even though he's a lawyer, Eddie opted to work mostly from home on the days that he had no clients lined up. It isn't technically allowed but he's one of the most sought out lawyers in New York, so his boss allowed it. She wouldn't normally, but Eddie spent almost every night in the office, not coming home until 3 in the morning. Richie was thrilled when Eddie said that he can work at home the days he doesn't have court or clients to meet. 

Working from home seemed like a good idea, and Eddie had scheduled back to back appointments from Tuesday to Thursday so that he had a long weekend at home if he didn't have court. It worked, though some clients weren't happy. 

**** **** ****

A few months after Stanley was released from the hospital, Spencer started to act up. Richie knew immediately that it was because she was no longer the centre of everybody’s attention. She would only stop the tantrum for a week or two before continuing, thinking that Richie and Eddie would be blindsided but they were vigilant, stopping it before she could continue. Warnings were said once then she was put in time out, again and again, for the same reason. 

Stanley would wake up crying and Eddie and Richie tried to get him back to sleep but it was a struggle. Richie was exhausted half the time, running around after Spencer and Stanley, that he would often crash after 5 pm. Eddie started to use his inhaler, for the first time since the Summer of '89. 

Spencer made a fuss about wearing safety padding when riding a bike. Kept nagging the men to take her to the park. She threw tantrums just to get her dads to notice her when if course they did. Eddie had created a schedule that fitted in Stanley’s needs and Spencer’s playtime. However, because she always chucked a spat between the long hours of play, that either of the men or both, she would spend in timeout.

It pained both of them but with a newborn, they tried to spend equal time between both. The boys found themselves in a mess because they couldn't control her, even with discipline. They had read multiple books on discipline and tried a few well-known techniques but none of them seemed to work. Eddie knew that she was only doing this because she wanted the attention, so he tried to make even more compromise but he quickly learnt that that would only cause more problems. He never wanted to yell or cause any upset in the home considering how bad his home life was, growing up.

Richie, too, didn't want any yelling or raised voices as that's how Wentworth often spoke to him. It scared him whenever Went raised his voice but that was how he was raised. But it worked, the yelling was the motive to do what you're told. He could do what his dad did but knowing the fear that was inflicted on him because of it, he couldn't. Richie couldn't bring himself to yell at a kid. So the best thing he could come up with was a call for backup. Maggie and Went were their best option.

*

"I'm calling my parents, we need help," Richie admitted, on the phone to his husband. "This has been going on long enough."

"I agree, we read every book and done every discipline technique that has been proven to work," Eddie stated, "I'm being called back into the courtroom, I'll see you in 2 hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as Eddie hung up, Richie was straight on the phone with Maggie explaining the whole deep shit that he and his husband are in. Maggie wasn't at all thrilled but after handling Richie as a kid, she knew what to do. Mrs Tozier would never tell anyone what Richie was like as a child because now she bursts out laughing. The young comedian was nothing but an easy-going kid that his mom always made him out to be.

Richie wanted attention and nothing else. Maggie had to teach him how to behave the hard way, especially when his younger sister came into the world. If going to timeout after the 4th time in a row, Maggie found it enjoyable ignoring her 3 or 4-year-old son to the point where he had stopped begging. Sure it was painful for her, and probably not the best discipline technique but it was better than shoving a defiant young boy back into a corner.

And that's exactly what Richie decided to do, alone. Nobody to tell him to that he's doing it wrong. No husband to back him up or to tell him that it's okay. Richie just wanted to try this one thing on his own before he took a drastic measure. He continued to sort the washing that Eddie had put in the dryer before he left for court. Stanley was in the bassinette, asleep and Spencer was in her bedroom, hopefully reading. Richie knew it wouldn't be long before she comes out wanting attention. 

And as if on cue, Spencer threw a book at Richie, hitting him on his arm. "Ouch!" Richie yelped, "that hurt Spencer. Do we throw things?"

"I want to play!" Spencer screamed, not even bothering to answer her dad.

"Do we throw things, Spencer?"

"No daddy."

Richie sighed, "Time out Spencer, 3 minutes in the corner." 

The young girl stomped over to the corner and Richie sets a timer on his phone and continues to fold the laundry. _Could she be learning?_ Richie thought to himself. 

He didn't want to have to continuously punish her. Eddie didn't either, but she was getting the attention the wrong way. There wasn't a moment that went by that Richie wanted to hug and play with his daughter to their hearts' content. But she kept throwing things and screaming at them to the point where Stanley was crying in shock and fear. She was a risk to herself, her parents and especially her little brother.

Richie's phone buzzed and quickly folded up the t-shirt that was in his hand and walked over to Spencer. "Spence, I had to put you in time out because you threw a book at daddy. We don't throw things do we?" Richie explained.

"No, daddy," the young girl said. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I know. Why don't you help me with the laundry then we can play?" Richie said as the young girl hugged him. Spencer nodded against Richie's chest and he scooped her up and placed her on the couch beside him. "Watch me." Richie held up one of Spencer's t-shirts and folded it slowly, Spencer followed. It wasn't neat or folded properly but Richie didn't care and re-did them for her.

In the bassinette, the infant stretched slightly and Richie felt a slight shift in the couch. He immediately looked up to see Spencer's finger in his son's tiny fist. It was sweet, after a few months of her being difficult, she finally opened up to the fact that she has a little brother. "Would you like to hold him?" Richie whispered and the young girl nodded. "Hey, Stanely." With a quick check of the phone, Richie quickly grabbed a bottle and got Spencer to sit on the couch.

"Can I?" Spencer asked, pointing at the bottle. 

"In a second." The comedian placed the bottle on the table and passed Stanley to his sister, carefully. He positioned his head before grabbing the bottle, holding it up for his son. "Keep him like that, okay?" Spencer nodded and felt her dad's hand support her's. The young girl was in awe of her little brother. She hadn't held him since that day in the hospital when he was born. 

*

When Eddie came home a little while later, he sees Richie and Spencer, on the couch, watching 'The Little Mermaid'. Stanley was still in her lap but now he was fast asleep. The lawyer couldn't help but take a photo of the three of them on the sofa. "Hey, babe," Richie whispered.

"Hey," Eddie whispered back and slid down beside his husband. "This is cute."

"Yeah."

"Hey daddy," Spencer whispered to Eddie. "Daddy let me hold and feed Stannie." Eddie chuckled and brushed a strand of her curly hair, out of her face; tucking it behind her ear.

 _'Stannie'?_ Eddie thought. _She's spent too much time with Richard._

"You know that paper that I've been working on?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah?" Richie replied. 

"I've finished it and had it reviewed." Richie waited for his husband to continue. "I'm getting a PhD." 

" _Dr Tozier_ , I like the sound of that." Eddie blushed lightly and suddenly felt Richie's lips right by his ears. "We can do that doctor-patient roleplay now." Eddie choked on air, coughing hard. He removed himself from the sofa, to get himself some water, but Richie was on him like wildfire. 

"I'm not that kind of doctor, asshole." Richie all but shrugged. He didn't care, he had always wanted a reason to amp their bedroom lifestyle and roleplaying was one of many kinks he wanted to try. With kids, it was difficult. 

Richie hadn't changed since they were teenagers, he said things at inappropriate times, was constantly horny. Yep, hadn't changed. 

Eddie knew what he was getting into but had zero regrets. He didn't give two flying fucks about Richie's hygiene levels or the fact that he constantly spoke about his dick, through jokes. They were both chaotic, as the kids say now. Their chaotic attitudes brought them together. It made sense that he gravitated to Richie and Richie to Eddie. The two couldn't work with anyone else. Nobody would put up with Richie's stupid humour like Eddie could. Nobody would put up with Eddie's germaphobia or need for schedules.

It was them against the world. 

*

  
A few hours later, after they had tucked Spencer into bed, the couple were cuddling in their own. "Since my parents are still coming, want to have a weekend to ourselves?" Richie asked, Eddie, turned around to look at his spouse.

"Where'd we go?" Eddie asked.

"To a hotel in the city, a nice one. We could go to the spa and have a romantic dinner."

Eddie pondered for a bit but it felt like something was missing from Richie's statement. "You mean sex, don't you?" Richie only grinned. 

"Come on, you have a PhD, you deserve some special treatment." Eddie hummed, still not entirely satisfied. 

"As long as you top this time. If you want me to have special treatment, that is."

"Aww, but I like the bot - " Richie was cut off by the door opening, light flooded in.

"Daddy?" Spencer's soft voice said.

"Yes?" Eddie replied.

"I had a nightmare."

Eddie was quick to pick the 4-year-old up, the smell of urine tickled his nose. "Okay, let's draw you a bath, then you can sleep in our room tonight," Eddie stated. He walked into the bathroom and started to let the water fill the tub, as he grabbed a clean pair of underwear and pyjamas for his daughter. 

"Want me to do anything, babe?" Richie asked.

"Strip her bed and put fresh sheets on, please." Richie nodded and left the bathroom. "Okay, why don't you wash, okay, I'll just be right here reading." Eddie grabbed one of Richie's many comics from the shelf by the toilet and started reading. 

It took him a bit to figure out that the comic, he was reading, was the one that Richie was reading when he had jumped into the hammock, for the first time, with the trashmouth. It was that day that he realised that he truly was in love with his best friend. The only person who truly understood him, who knew how shitty his home life was. He knew that he and Richie would be endgame from the very moment he knew he was gay for his best friend. There was not a single person he thought was hot/sexy/handsome. 

"Daddy, I'm done." The sweet sound of his daughter's voice echoed through the tiled space. He pulled down her towel and wrapped her up, letting her dry herself. 

"Get dressed, then your dad and I will read you a story," Eddie said. He removed himself from the room, to let her get dressed and climbed into bed beside Richie. "Bed made, love?"

"Yep, and now I can't do what I wanted to do. Because you're being a good father." Richie pouted slightly and Eddie giggled. The door of the bathroom opened and out walked their daughter rubbing her eyes. She climbed between Richie and Eddie and immediately fell asleep on Richie's shoulder. 

Little did they know that 10 years later, they'd get a call that would take them back to Derry. All but one make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, I apologise.


End file.
